I Love You, So What?
by YunWon
Summary: Ini kisah tentang sang Kingka Kris, si Bad Boy Xiumin, serta 'orang ketiga'. "Kau itu jelek, jangan sok kecakepan gitu"/ "MWOYA!"/ "Banyak orang bilang aku cantik, nyatanya aku berbahaya"/ "Kita bahkan tidak saling mencintai"/ "Hyung, disini panas. Buka bajumu"/ "YAK! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!"/ "Baozi hanya milikku, Kris" KRISMIN! Slight KrisBaek! LuMin! LuBaek! ChanMin! ChanTao!
1. Takdirkah?

"_Heh, kau itu jelek. Jangan sok kecakepan gitu"/ "Mwoya?! Pertunangan?!"/ "Ingat ya, kita hanya berakting saja"/ "YAK! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"/ "Baozi hanya milikku, bersiaplah bertarung denganku Kris"_

_:  
_

_:_

_:_

_Proudly Present_

_** I Love You, So What?  
**_

Sesosok namja berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut blonde berjalan angkuh di koridor sekolah. Tasnya ia sampirkan di pundaknya, sementara itu kedatangannya di XOXO High School diiringi teriakan histeris para namja .

"Kris hyung! Lihat kesini!"

"Yi Fan Ge! Aaaa kau tampan ge!"

"Kris hyung! Marry me!"

Itulah beberapa teriakan yang terdengar oleh telinga Kris. Tapi ia terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan teriakan-teriakan dari fansclubnya.

Kris terus berjalan sampai ia merasa ada yang menabraknya.

Brugh!

Kris jatuh terduduk. Dengan kesal ia melihat siapa yang telah berani menabrak dirinya.

"Hei kau! Siapa kau? Seenaknya kau menabrak diriku!" geram Kris. Dia menunjuk namja lain yang tengah membereskan bukunya yang berantakan.

Namja itu hanya merapikan bukunya, setelah itu ia menghampiri Kris yang masih terduduk. "Aku? Aku Kim Min Seok, aku murid baru disini. Kenapa? Ada masalah denganku?" ujarnya kalem.

Kris lalu bangkit. Min Seok agak kaget sepertinya melihat tubuh Kris yang menjulang tinggi.

"Hoo, anak baru rupanya. Baiklah 'Minseok', kau tahu siapa aku?"

Min Seok hanya menggeleng tak acuh.

"Cih, dasar anak baru. Aku Wu Yi Fan, orang-orang biasa memanggilku Kris. Aku lahir pada 6 November 1990, jadi panggil aku hyung. Aku kingka disini, aku punya banyak fans. Jadi jangan macam-macam denganku" Ujar Kris.

Min Seok hanya terkekeh. Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa? Ada yang lucu?" Tanyanya kesal.

"Oke Kris. Pertama, kau narsis. Kedua, jangan mentang-mentang kau kingka kau meremehkanku. Ketiga, aku lebih tua darimu, aku lahir 26 Maret 1990. Keempat, kita sekelas, jadi kau boleh memanggilku Xiumin Hyung atau cukup gege. Kelima, aku pindah kesini karena aku terlalu banyak membuat kasus di sekolahku dulu. Keenam, aku pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo, jadi sebaiknya jaga tingkah lakumu di hadapanku" Jelas Min Seok sambil mengeluarkan smirk andalannya. Ia lalu pergi dari hadapan Kris yang diam terpaku. 

**(´▽`) - cˇ εˇ) I Love You, So What? ◎(￣^￣)====◎)_")**

"Anak-anak, kita kedatangan teman baru. Nah perkenalkan dirimu" kata Park seonsaengnim.

Kris tidak perduli, ia menaruh kepalanya di meja dan memejamkan matanya.

"Namaku Kim Min Seok, bagi kalian yang sudah akrab denganku silahkan panggil aku Xiumin. Tapi untuk kalian yang baru mengenalku jangan pernah melakukannya. Aku pindahan dari SM High School. Aku pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo. Sepertinya aku paling tua disini, aku lahir tahun 90 bulan maret"

Kris langsung membuka matanya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat siapa murid baru itu.

Kris memelototkan matanya. Ia refleks berdiri dan menggebrak meja –membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya-. "KAU?!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk Min Seok.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Park saenim.

"Tidak" jawab Min Seok enteng.

Kris duduk kembali, mukanya merah padam mendengar kikikan teman sekelasnya. Tangannya mengepal dibawah meja.

"Ah, baiklah Min Seok-ssi, kebetulan kursi di sebelah Yi Fan kosong. Silahkan duduk disana" ujar Park Saenim.

"Gamsahamnida, saenim"

Min Seok lalu berjalan menuju kursi yang ditunjuk gurunya itu. Ia menaruh tasnya dan duduk dengan santainya.

"Kenapa kau disini, huh?" tanya Kris berusaha tenang.

"Kan sudah kubilang, kita sekelas" jawab Min Seok santai.

Kris bersumpah ia ingin menendang si pendek menyebalkan yang satu ini.

Sepanjang pelajaran itu, Kris tidak bisa fokus. Matanya terus melirik sosok disebelahnya itu. Sementara Min Seok malah tertidur di kelas.

Teeeeettttt/?

Kris menghela nafas lega ketika mendengar bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Min Seok langsung terbangun mendengar bel.

"Baiklah, cukup sekian hari ini. Jika ada keperluan atau ada yang tidak dimengerti, temui saya di ruang guru" kata Park saenim mengakhiri pertemuan. "Oh iya, Wu Yi Fan, tolong selama seminggu ini urus Min Seok selama di sekolah" lanjutnya.

JLEGERR

Kris merasa petir baru saja menyambar tubuhnya. Astaga, demi seluruh BB Cream miliknya, dia harus mengurus si pendek ini selama seminggu?!

For God Sake, batinnya.

Kris menghembuskan nafas kasar dan menatap Min Seok kesal.

Pandangannya menemukan bahwa Min Seok sedang dikerumuni teman-teman sekelasnya.

Lalu ia memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi, mengunjungi kekasihnya.

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, ia berteriak.

"Mana Byun Baek Hyun?"

Salah satu dari teman Baek Hyun mengatakan bahwa Baek Hyun pergi ke taman belakang sekolah.

Kris lalu pergi ke taman itu. Setelah mencari agak lama, matanya membulat tidak percaya.

Itu Baek Hyun, berciuman dengan namja lain.

Kris lalu menghampiri mereka berdua.

Baek Hyun yang kaget dengan kedatangan Kris segera melepaskan ciuman itu. "K-Kris?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Ya, ini aku. Sekarang kita break Baek" ujar Kris to the point.

"M-Mwo?"

"Goodbye, hope u happy with him"

Kris lalu pergi meninggalkan Baek Hyun yang terus memanggil namanya. 

**(´▽`) - cˇ εˇ) I Love You, So What? ◎(￣^￣)====◎)_")**

Kris kembali ke kelasnya dan duduk di bangkunya dengan frustasi. Pikirannya masih dibayang-bayangi kejadian tadi.

Min Seok yang melihat gelagat Kris yang aneh lalu menghampirinya.

"Hei, kau galau ya?" tanyanya

Kris mendelik tidak suka, "Bukan urusanmu"

"Ayolah, kutebak kau diputuskan pacarmu yang suka memakai eyeliner?" tebak Min Seok.

Kris menatap Min Seok tidak percaya. "B-bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Hanya menebak saja. Jadi benar toh. Cih, begitu saja kau galau" ejek Min Seok seraya bersandar ke sandaran kursi.

"Hei, aku tidak galau ya. Lagipula fansku banyak, aku bisa saja menjadikan mereka semua kekasihku" Elak Kris.

"Aku heran kenapa mereka bisa memujamu begitu" ungkap Min Seok.

"Yang pasti karena aku tampan" ujar Kris dengan Pede.

"Heh, kau itu jelek. Jangan sok kecakepan gitu"

"Aku tampan, kau jelek" balas Kris seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Apanya yang tampan. Gigimu tonggos, Badanmu bau, Dan kau hanya berpura-puran keren di depan, aku tahu kau itu punya segudang pengalaman memalukan. Dan lagi, kau suka memakai BB Cream, cih, seperti yeoja saja" beber Min Seok.

Jleb

Hati Kris tertohok mendengar pernyataan Min Seok barusan.

"Terserah kau lah. Aku haus, ayo antar aku" ujar Kris. Ia menarik lengan Min Seok menuju kantin.

Min Seok hanya mengikuti kemana Kris berjalan. Ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan, ia terkejut banyak orang yang menatapnya.

"Hei hei, siapa yang ditarik Kris hyung itu?"

"Manis ya"

"Mereka terlihat serasi"

Min Seok tambah terkejut mendengar komentar mereka. Ia kira mereka akan memberi komentar negatif.

Tanpa Min Seok sadari ia dan Kris telah sampai di kantin. Kris duduk di pojok kanan, sementara Min Seok hanya mengikutinya.

"Ngapain sih ngikutin melulu?" protes Kris

"Loh, katanya tadi mau ditemenin. Yaudah kalau nggak mau" kata Min Seok. Ia beranjak untuk pergi.

Lalu Kris menahan lengannya.

"Eeeh, iya iya maaf deh" ucap Kris. Min Seok lalu kembali duduk dan memandangi orang-orang di kantin.

"Disini nggak ada yeoja ya" gerutu Min Seok yang dihadiahi jitakan Kris.

"Yah! Kenapa menjitakku?!" marahnya.

"Pabbo, kau lupa disini sekolah khusus namja?" seru Kris malas.

"Oh iya"

Kris sama sekali tidak memesan apa-apa, ia hanya ingin menenangkan diri disini.

Di tengah keheningan antara Kris-Min Seok, seorang namja bermata panda mendatangi Kris.

"Annyeong ge~"

Kris menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Eh annyeong Tao-ah, waeyo?"

"Ani, hanya ingin bertanya. Dia siapa ge?" tanya Tao sambil menunjuk Min Seok.

"Oh, dia murid baru di kelasku. Namanya Min Seok. Percayalah, dia menyebalkan" kata Kris yang dibalas death glare Min Seok.

"Kris, aku lebih tua darimu" seru Min Seok dengan intonasi berbahaya.

Dengan antusias Tao menghampiri Min Seok.

"Annyeong ge! Boleh aku berkenalan?" ujar Tao sopan.

"Kau sudah tau siapa diriku, jadi pergilah" ketus Min Seok.

"Aigoo~ kasar sekali" ucap Tao dengan nada sedih. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Min Seok menghela nafasnya. "Aku Kim Min Seok. Kalian boleh panggil aku Xiu Min. Aku 90 line, tepatnya bulan maret. Aku pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo. Aku dikeluarkan dari SM High School karena terlalu banyak kasus yang kubuat. Sampai sekarang aku masih menjadi wakil ketua geng Growl. Aku pindah kesini karena kupikir aku bisa berubah. Apakah itu cukup?" tanya Min Seok.

Tao mengangguk antusias. "Gamsahamnida gege!" katanya lalu bow berkali-kali.

Kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. 

**(´▽`) - cˇ εˇ) I Love You, So What? ◎(￣^￣)====◎)_")**

"MWOYA? PERTUNANGAN?!" ucap Kris terkejut bukan main.

Mr. Wu mengangguk. "Sekarang cepat ganti bajumu dengan pakaian formal, Yifan!"

"Appa~" kata Kris merajuk.

"CEPAT ATAU KAU KUCORET DARI SILSILAH KELUARGA WU!"

Secepat kilat Kris pergi ke kamarnya mendengar auman appanya.

"Aish, appa menyebalkan~" gerutunya kemudian merebahkan diri.

Baru saja ia memejamkan matanya,

"YI FAN! CALONMU SUDAH DATANG!"

Dengan kaget Kris melompat dari kasurnya dan segera mengganti bajunya dengan jas yang biasa ia pakai ketika menghadiri pesta.

"YI FAAAAANNN!" teriakan appanya semakin membahana.

"NE APPA WAIT FOR A MINUTE!"

Kris lalu keluar kamar dan mendapati appanya marah besar.

"Cepat temui dia!" titah Mr. Wu

Dengan lemas Kris berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Ketika ia melihat wajah calon tunangannya, Kris benar-benar ingin mematahkan Big Ben.

"KAU LAGI?!" teriaknya histeris.

"MWOYA?!" teriak Min Seok.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Mr. Kim

"Appa, dia bukan calonnya kan? Bukan kan? Please Appa, katakan bukan!" panik Min Seok.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, tentu saja dia calonmu"

GLEGAARR!

Kris dan Min Seok merasa bahwa neraka bocor.

"Appa, dia menyebalkan. Kumohon batalkan pertunangan ini!" ucap Kris.

"Yi Fan, kau ingin mati huh?" desis Appanya.

Kris terdiam.

"Kulihat kalian tidak saling menyukai. Bagaimana jika kalian tinggal bersama untuk sementara waktu?" usul Mr. Kim

"Aku setuju tentang itu" kata Mr. Wu.

"MWOYAAA?!" Pekik Kris dan Min Seok bersamaan.

Dan setelah itu mereka pingsan. 

**(´▽`) - cˇ εˇ) I Love You, So What? ◎(￣^￣)====◎)_")**

Min Seok mengerjapkan matanya. Ia terkejut saat menyadari sesuatu.

Ini bukan kamarnya.

Ketika menoleh ke kanan, ia melihat sebuah note di atas meja nakas.

Min Seok meraih note itu, lalu membacanya.

_Dear Min Seok,_

_Min Seok, Appa minta maaf. Kau harus tinggal dengan Kris_  
_sampai pernikahanmu dilangsungkan. Tenang, itu rumah yang appa dan_  
_Mr. Wu beli, khusus untuk kalian. Lagi pula kamarnya ada 2. Barang-barang kalian_  
_sudah Appa pindahkan. Kami akan mengunjungi kalian tiap minggu._

_Tertanda,_

_Appa_

Demi Bakpao kesayangannya, ini bencana! 

**To Be Continued**

Gyahahaha, Yun minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. FF lain belum dilanjut malah bikin FF baru, TBC pula u.u

Maaaff banget! Untuk FF lain belum dapet idenya, discontinued aja kali ya -_-

Tapi kalau masih ada peminatnya, gak bakal di discontinued kok ^~^

Nah, ini ff KrisMin lagi. Iya, lagi ngeship banget sama kopel yang satu ini. Ini juga persembahan untuk ulang tahun XiuXiu :3

Oke, last word,

REVIEW NDEE! ^0^


	2. Insiden

_Proudly Present_

_**I Love You, So What?**_

Min Seok melompat dari ranjangnya, ia melihat sekeliling ruangan yang ia tempati. Catnya bagus, perpaduan hitam dan putih, membuat kamar ini terkesan elegan. Furniturenya pun bergaya modern, menambah kesan elegan kamarnya.

Min Seok lalu menyadari sesuatu.

Kris tinggal serum-

"MWOYA?! APPAAAAAAAAA!"

Min Seok yakin itu suara Kris, si naga jelek itu.

Dengan mengendap ala pencuri Min Seok keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, ia mencari kamar Kris.

Tidak sulit, kamar Kris berada disebelah kamarnya.

Diam-diam Min Seok masuk ke kamar yang terbuka itu, ia lalu merangkak di samping kasur, menghindari kemungkinan Kris mengetahui keberada-

"Heh kau pendek, sedang apa disitu?"

Min Seok mendengus kesal. Ia lalu bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Kris.

"Songong sekali kau. Jangan mentang-mentang tinggi ngejek aku pendek. Nggak nyadar apa, muka sangar kolornya motif angry birds" cerca Min Seok.

"Kata siapa kolorku angry birds?" Kris menautkan dua alisnya heran.

Min Seok lalu menunjuk kaki Kris.

Saat melihat kakinya, Kris memohon kepada Tuhan agar diberikan tongkat sakti sun gokong.

Dengan muka memerah, Kris lalu menunjuk tepat di depan hidung Min Seok.

"Kau! Dasar yadong!"

"Mwoya?! Coba katakan sekali lagi!"

"KAU YADONG!"

"Atas dasar apa kau menuduhku yadong huh?"

"Kau melihat kolorku!"

"Mukamu sendiri mirip om-om mesum!"

"Kau ingin mati ya?!"

"Aku tidak takut terhadapmu, bitch face!"

"Kubunuh kau!"

"Aaaa~ aku takuut~ ada om-om mesum~"

"KIM MIN SEOOOK!"

Kris lalu menendang kuat Min Seok dengan kaki kanannya.

Greb!

Kakinya berhasil dipegang Min Seok.

"Kalau mau menendang, gunakan kaki kiri agar keseimbanganmu terjaga" ujar Min Seok sambil poker face.

Min Seok lalu menarik kaki Kris, alhasil Kris pun jatuh dengan posisi tidak elit.

"Yah! Kau memang ingin-"

"Diam dan rasakan ini, naga jelek! HIYAAAAT!"

Min Seok tanpa ragu-ragu segera men-smackdown Kris.

"U-ugh k-kau..."

Dan Kris pingsan.

Min Seok bangun dan merapikan bajunya. Ia agak terkejut saat melihat baju formalnya telah diganti dengan atasan t-shirt dan bawahan celana panjang hitam.

Tapi Min Seok tidak mau memikirkannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kris yang terkapar dengan tidak elit.

Kris menggunakan kaus tanpa lengan berwarna pink, dan bawahan kolor angry birds.

"JIAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Setelah tertawa dengan keras, Min Seok menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Begitu saja pingsan, dasar lemah. Bagaimana dia melindungiku nanti? Yang ada aku yang melindunginya. Huft! Merepotkan saja" gumam Min Seok. Ia lalu berjalan keluar kamar Kris tanpa perduli keadaan sang empunya kamar.

Min Seok lalu pergi ke dapur. Ia lapar. Saat ia membuka kulkas, kulkas itu masih kosong melompong.

"Hah, terpaksa harus keluar" ujarnya malas.

Min Seok lalu kembali ke kamarnya, mengambil uang yang appanya berikan untuknya.

Min Seok lalu keluar rumah dan pergi mencari minimarket terdekat. Setelah berjalan beberapa lama, Min Seok menemukan sebuah minimarket.

"Hmm, apa yang harus kubeli ya?" gumam Min Seok.

Lalu Min Seok memutuskan membeli 2 buah snack, beberapa makanan kaleng, dan tidak lupa membeli minuman ringan.

Saat sedang mengantri di loket, Min Seok merasakan hpnya bergetar.

Min Seok lalu meraihnya, dan melihat siapa yang menelfonnya.

Nomor tak dikenal.

Min Seok agak ragu menjawabnya, tapi ia tetap menerima panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo?" ujarnya

"Yeoboseyo. Min Seok?" balas suara di seberang.

"Nde, ini aku. Anda... siapa ya?"

"Ini Appanya Yi Fan. Yi Fan-nya kemana Seok?"

"Eung, Yi Fan ada di rumah. Dia masih tidur. Aku sedang berbelanja, ahjussi" jawab Min Seok berbohong

"Aigo, pantas saja telfon dariku tidak diangkat. Ahjussi minta maaf ne, tidak sempat berbelanja kebutuhan kalian"

"Ah nde, gwaenchana ahjussi"

"Hmm, kalau begitu sudah dulu nde, ahjussi masih ada pekerjaan. Jika Yi Fan melukaimu, laporkan saja nde"

"Nde ahjussi"

Sambungan terputus. Min Seok kembali menaruh hpnya disaku. Kini gilirannya membayar.

Setelah selesai membayar, Min Seok keluar dari mini market itu. Iapun berjalan pulang.

Saat ia melewati taman yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya, ia mendengar sebuah teriakan yang tidak asing.

"YAK! MENJAUHLAH DARIKU!"

Min Seok menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat siapa di taman.

Itu si naga bau.

Min Seok menghela nafasnya. "Sudah kubilang dia merepotkan"

Min Seok lalu menghampiri Kris yang dikerumuni namja-namja kecentilan.

"Hei kalian, lepaskan Yi Fan!"

Namja-namja itu menoleh. Salah satu dari mereka maju. "Siapa kau huh?" ujarnya meremehkan.

Kris hendak menjawab. "Dia a-"

"Aku kekasihnya. Kami sudah bertunangan. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, siapa kalian?"

Kris membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Ooh, jadi kau mengaku sebagai kekasih si tampan ini? Hei tampan! Benarkah itu?" lanjut namja tadi.

Kris mengangguk. "Nde, benar"

Terdengar jeritan histeris dari namja-namja tadi.

"Lepaskan dia sekarang!" seru Min Seok.

"Tidak sebelum kau melawan kita semua!"

Gerombolan namja-namja itu mengerumuni Min Seok. Ada sekitar 9 namja disana.

Namja yang tadi mengejek Min Seok lalu menghampirinya. Namja itu memegang kerah Min Seok. Min Seok hanya menatap mereka datar.

"Hentikan!" teriak Kris. Ia berjalan menghampiri Min Seok.

"Diam disana, Kris!" balas Min Seok. Ia mengangkat telunjuknya dan memasang wajah 'dont-you-dare-to-try-it'.

"Tapi-"

"AKU BILANG DIAM DISANA!"

Namja yang sedang memegang kerah Min Seok cukup terkejut mendengar teriakannya.

"Lancang sekali kau mengganggu kami" bisiknya pelan.

"Hei, kalian kan ada 9. Kenapa kalian tidak membuat boyband saja untuk menyaingi SNSD?" tanya Min Seok meremehkan.

"Apa katamu?!" seru namja itu. Ia lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar Min Seok.

Hup!

Dengan cekatan Min Seok menahan tangan namja itu. Kakinya bergerak dan menendang namja itu dengan keras.

Buagh!

Namja itu jatuh tersungkur.

"Key!" teriak teman-temannya.

Kris menelan ludah.

'Min Seok dalam bahaya'

(´▽`) - cˇ εˇ) I Love You, So What? ◎(￣^￣)====◎)_")

"Aku tidak percaya" gumam Kris.

Min Seok menoleh.

"Maksudku, bagaimana bisa kau menang sedangkan mereka bersembilan?!" tanya Kris

"Heh, mereka lemah. Tidak ada apa-apanya bagiku. Banyak orang bilang aku cantik, nyatanya aku berbahaya. Kau tahu? Kasus terakhirku di SM SHS adalah ketika 25 pentolan terhebat dari YG SHS kalah dariku. 25 banding 2, dan 25 orang itu bonyok! Orangtua mereka mengadu ke kepala sekolah dan akhirnya aku dikeluarkan" cerita Min Seok. Kris hanya memelototkan matanya.

Si pendek ini, tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata!

"Kau kagum kan? Makanya jangan macam-macam denganku"

"Wait, kau bilang 25 banding 2? Kau dengan siapa?"

"Aku dan Luhan, pacarku"

JEDARR!

'HAH? SI PENDEK INI PUNYA PACAR?!' jerit Kris dalam hati.

"Hei naga, kau tadi terluka tidak?" tanya Min Seok

"Tidak. Kau sendiri?"

"Lecet sedikit"

"Oh"

Lalu untuk beberapa saat hening. Min Seok asyik menonton SAW, sedang Kris hanya memperhatikan Min Seok.

"Hei pendek"

"Kau mau bonyok ya?!"

"Hm terserah, kenapa sih seneng banget nonton film ginian? Darah dimana-mana gitu"

"Itu asyik, aku senang melihatnya. Yah, kuakui aku sedikit psycho"

"APA?!"

"Tidak percaya? Dulu aku pernah membunuh kambing lho"

"-_- itu bukan psycho namanya"

"Tapi aku melakukannya saat masih SD kelas 2"

Hening lagi.

"Pen-"

"Sekali lagi kau panggil aku pendek, kupastikan perusahaan keluargamu bangkrut!"

"Aish! Min Seok, kau nakal seperti itu, Appamu tahukah?"

Min Seok terdiam sejenak.

"Nde, Appaku tahu. Tapi ia tidak masalah selama nilai-nilaiku bagus"

"Memangnya kau berprestasi" Kris tersenyum mengejek.

"Jangan salah ya. Walaupun aku nakal begini, aku selalu jadi juara umum pertama di sekolah. Saat SD sampai kemarin di SM, nilaiku selalu paling bagus"

Kris melongo.

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya heran bagaimana bisa preman sekolah sepertimu bisa menjadi juara umum"

"Entahlah, aku bahkan tidak pernah belajar di rumah"

"Mwo?"

"Nde, aku hanya memperhatikan guru yang mengajar di kelas"

Hening kembali. Hanya terdengar suara-suara dari TV.

"Hoi naga, mau bertaruh?"

"Kau tidak mau kupanggil pendek, tapi kau sendiri memanggilku naga"

"Kau boleh memanggilku apapun asal bukan pendek"

"Baiklah bantet, taruhan apa?"

Bantal sofa melayang ke wajah Kris.

"Kita taruhan, siapa diantara kita yang menjadi pemegang nilai terbaik, dialah yang menang. Yang kalah harus menuruti apa yang diinginkan yang menang" tawar Min Seok.

"Hmm, menarik. Aku terima tantangan itu" balas Kris.

"Jika aku menang, kau harus mau jadi uke"

"APA?! TARUHAN MACAM APA ITU?!"

"Tidak ada tawar-menawar. Kau ingin apa jika menang?"

"Ish, kalau aku menang, kau harus menuruti apa kataku selama sebulan!"

"MAKSUDMU AKU JADI PELAYAN PRIBADIMU HAH?!"

"Tidak ada tawar-menawar lagi, Min Seok" seru Kris mengeluarkan smirk.

(´▽`) - cˇ εˇ) I Love You, So What? ◎(￣^￣)====◎)_")

"Hei bantet, bangun! Woy! Bangun oi!" teriak Kris sambil menggoyangkan badan Min Seok.

Bugh!

"HEH! SUDAH BAIK HATI AKU MEMBANGUNKANMU, KENAPA AKU DITENDANG?!" marah Kris. Suaranya menggelegar.

"Pergilah" ucap Min Seok seraya menaikkan selimutnya.

"Mwoya?!"

"Sana pergi, aku bolos saja pelajaran pertama. Nanti pelajaran kedua aku masuk"

"Hah, terserahlah!" desah Kris frustasi. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti pikiran si pendek bantet yang satu ini.

Kris lalu mengambil tasnya dan segera berangkat ke XOXO HS.

(´▽`) - cˇ εˇ) I Love You, So What? ◎(￣^￣)====◎)_")

Jam pelajaran pertama telah berakhir, sementara Kris baru duduk di bangkunya karena tadi ia dihukum berdiri di depan kelas.

"Aish! Ini gara-gara si bantet itu!" geram Kris.

"Kau panggil aku apa huh?"

Kris mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Min Seok yang baru datang. Dengan santainya ia duduk di sebelah Kris dan menaruh tasnya mengabaikan seluruh tatapan aneh murid disana.

"Lupakan"

"Hei Min Seok-ssi! Kenapa kau baru datang?" sebuah suara berat –yang bukan milik Kris- tertangkap pendengaran Min Seok.

Min Seok menoleh dan melihat Chanyeol, teman sekelasnya.

"Oh hei Chanyeol, sebaiknya kau panggil aku Min Seok hyung atau Xiu ge saja. Aku baru datang karena aku mau"

"Ok Xiu ge. Maksudmu ge, kau sengaja membolos begitu?"

"Nde, begitu"

Dan percakapan itu terus berlanjut. Kris berjongkok masuk kebawah meja untuk mengambil pulpennya yang jatuh.

"Hei ge, kau mau jadi pacarku tidak?" ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Dug!

Kris lupa ia sedang dibawah meja, ia ingin berdiri tapi malah kejedot bawah meja.

"Maaf Yeol, tapi aku sudah punya kekasih"

"Apa? Sayang sekali"

Kris lalu keluar dari kolong meja dan duduk di kursinya sambil mengelus kepalanya.

'Ugh! Ini semua gara-gara si Chanyeol sialan itu!' gerutu Kris dalam hati.

"Memangnya siapa orang beruntung yang telah memilikimu ge?"

Entah kenapa kelas yang tadinya ramai berubah menjadi sepi. Semua terdiam menunggu jawaban Min Seok.

'Jangan sampai mereka tahu aku tunangan Min-'

"Dia Xi Lu Han, dari SM SHS" ucap Min Seok santai.

'-Seok'

Lalu kelas itu kembali riuh. Mereka terus menggoda Min Seok.

Berbeda dengan Kris, seketika tubuhnya melemas.

(´▽`) - cˇ εˇ) I Love You, So What? ◎(￣^￣)====◎)_")

Bel istirahat kembali terdengar, Kris lalu menarik tangan Min Seok dari kursinya.

"Hei hei! Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Min Seok kesal

Kris tidak menggubris, ia tetap menarik tangan kecil Min Seok.

Min Seok yang mulai marah melepaskan tangannya secara paksa.

"Heh naga! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" teriak Min Seok.

"Ada apa katamu? Apa maksudmu berkata Lohan itu pacarmu?!"

"Dia LUHAN! Dia memang pacarku!"

"Aku tunanganmu!"

"Kita tunangan karena terpaksa kan?! Kita bahkan tidak saling suka!"

Mereka terdiam. Kris berusaha mengatur nafasnya, sedangkan Min Seok memalingkan wajahnya. Mereka tidak perduli mereka diperhatikan murid-murid lain.

Ditengah kesunyian antara mereka, tiba-tiba datanglah sekelompok namja mengerumuni mereka berdua.

"Kyaaa! Min Seok hyung imut sekali!"

"Waaaa! Kris ge tampaaan!"

"Aaaww~ kalian berdua sungguh serasi!"

Min Seok heran mereka. "Kalian siapa?"

"KAMI KRISMIN FANCLUB!"

Kris hanya diam tak acuh.

"KrisMin? Apa itu?" tanya Min Seok lagi.

"Aduh hyung, KrisMin itu nama couple kalian. Krisnya dari Kris ge, sedangkan Min-nya dari Min Seok hyung. Kan kalo digabung jadi KrisMin. Gitu loh"

"Tao?" tanya Min Seok heran melihat Tao menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Nde, ini aku hyung. Hyung pasti nanya kenapa aku disini. Ya karena aku yang bikin fansclub ini. Aku ketuanya hyung" jelas Tao.

"Kau fudanshi?"

Mereka semua mengangguk.

"Cih, apaan itu KrisMin. Kedengeraannya nggak elit, kayak Kismin" ejek Kris.

"DIAM KAU!" marah Min Seok.

"WAAAA! KALIAN SERASI SEKALI!" histeris KrisMin FC

"Kris ge! Cium Min Seok hyung!" teriak salah satu dari mereka.

"Mwo?!" kaget Kris dan Min Seok.

"CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!" teriakan mereka semakin membahana.

"Maaf, kami ada urusan" seru Min Seok sambil tersenyum palsu. Ia lalu menerobos kerumunan itu.

Tanpa sadar tangannya menarik tangan Kris.

"KYAAA! JANGAN PERGIII!"

Dan tanpa mereka ketahui, dua sosok manusia memandang mereka tidak suka.

"Aku benci Kris! Xiu ge hanya milikku! Seharusnya itu fansclub-ku dengan Xiu ge, bukan KrisMin!"

"Sebaliknya, aku tidak suka Min Seok! Dia merebut Kris dariku!"

"Baek, kau mau bekerja sama denganku?"

"Tentu Yeol, akan sangat menguntungkan"

(´▽`) - cˇ εˇ) I Love You, So What? ◎(￣^￣)====◎)_")

"Ini semua gara-gara kau! " ucap Kris kesal

"Apa? Kau menyalahkanku?!"

"YA! Gara-gara kau tadi aku dipajang di depan kelas! Aish, kau menyebalkan!"

"Terserah lah!" Min Seok yang memang sedang tidak mood bertengkar, memutuskan mengalah.

Kini mereka tengah bersembunyi diantara semak-semak, menghindari fc mereka.

Teeeeeeeeeet!

"Aish! Mereka kemana sih? Masa nggak ada sweet moment yang terekam!" gerutu salah satu dari mereka.

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo hyung, masih ada besok kan?"

"Ah, kau benar Chen. Mari masuk kelas"

"Kajja hyung"

Kris mengelus dadanya, ia lega mengetahui mereka telah pergi.

"Hei naga, kau mau masuk kelas?"

"Entahlah Bandek, kau sendiri?"

"Tidak, aku akan pergi ke atap sekolah. Wait, Bandek? Whats that?"

"Bandek is Bantet and Pendek, for your information"

"YAK!"

Kris bangkit lalu berlari, menghindari amukan Min Seok. Mereka saling berkejaran di lorong.

"Yi Fan! Min Seok! Sedang apa kalian? Masuk kelas sekarang!"

Glek

Itu suara Kim saenim, guru paling killer.

Kris langsung berhenti dan berbalik badan. Min Seok tetap berlari dan baru berhenti di tempat yang sama dengan Kris.

"Kalian mau kemana huh?"

Min Seok segera melempar sesuatu ke depan guru itu, ia lalu melarikan diri dan menarik Kris.

"Uhuk uhuk, hey! Huk uhuk" seru Kim saenim terbatuk-batuk.

"Oi bandek, apa yang kau lemparkan tadi?" tanya Kris sambil terus berlari.

Min Seok menjitak Kris sebelum menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Itu bom asap, kalau dilemparkan dia akan meledak dan mengeluarkan asap. Aku sering menggunakannya dulu saat berkelahi atau saat kabur dari guru"

Kris mengangguk.

Tanpa terasa mereka telah sampai di atap. Min Seok yang memang telah lelah lalu berbaring di lantai. Tangannya dijadikan alas kepala, sedangkan matanya menatap langit.

Kris lalu meniru Min Seok, ia berbaring disebelahnya.

"Hey hyung..." kata Kris.

"Hm?"

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan Lo, eung, lu, eh lahan itu?"

Pletak!

"Luhan, dasar pabbo! Nde, masih. Waeyo?"

"Kau... mencintainya?" kali ini nada Kris terdengar sendu.

"Entahlah"

"Eh?"

"Dia begitu menyukaiku, terlalu posesif denganku. Aku merasa terkekang"

Ada secercah rasa senang dihati Kris.

"Tapi kalau jauh begini, jadi rindu juga sih"

Rasa senang itu hilang, digantikan sebuah rasa... kecewa?

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia tidak menyukai Min Seok kan?

(´▽`) - cˇ εˇ) I Love You, So What? ◎(￣^￣)====◎)_")

Bel pulang telah berbunyi.

"Hei naga jelek, ayo pulang"

"Nde, kajja" Kris bangkit dan hendak ke arah tangga.

"Oi, mau kemana?"

"Pulanglah"

"Lewat tangga?"

"Iyalah, lewat mana lagi memang?" Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sini aja, lebih cepet malah"

Kris lalu menghampiri Min Seok.

"Lewat mana?" tanya Kris.

"Lewat sini" tunjuk Min Seok

"Maksudmu lompat dari atap?"

Min Seok mengangguk.

"KAU GILA YA?"

"Wae? Di SM aku sering begini. Lagipula ini lantai 5 kalau mau dihitung. Tidak akan mati lompat dari sini. Paling parah yaa, patah tulang atau geger otak. Tapi aku belum pernah mengalaminya sih"

Kris ternganga melihat makluk ajaib satu ini.

"Kau mau tidak? Kalau tidak ya, terserah" ujar Min Seok. Ia lalu naik ke dinding pembatas.

"K-kau serius?"

"Tentu. Mau tidak? Kalau mau akan kupegangi sehingga resiko cideramu berkurang. Kalau tidak aku lompat sekarang"

"B-bagaimana jika ada yang lewat dibawah?"

"Ck! Mau tidak?!"

Setelah menimbang, Kris memilih ikut lompat. Ia tidak mau disalahkan jika Min Seok cidera. Lebih baik ia yang cidera dan Min Seok yang disalahkan.

Kris lalu ikut naik ke pembatas dinding.

"Ingat ya, ketika nanti terjun pokoknya ambil posisi jongkok. Itu membantu mengurangi resiko cidera. Mungkin saat mendarat akan sangat sakit bagi kakimu sehingga kau nanti jatuh terduduk" jelas Min Seok.

Kris mengangguk.

Greb!

Min Seok memegang tangan Kris.

"Hitungan ketiga kita lompat!"

"Hana!"

Kris bersiap.

"Dul!"

Kris berdoa dalam hati.

"Set!"

Dan mereka berdua terjun dari atap.

(´▽`) - cˇ εˇ) I Love You, So What? ◎(￣^￣)====◎)_")

"Akh! Lututku sakit!" seru Kris. Benar saja yang dikatakan Min Seok, dia jatuh terduduk.

Min Seok?

Dia sudah terbiasa. Min Seok langsung bangkit ketika mendarat.

"Sana ke toilet! Otot kakimu perlu dilatih lagi setelah mendarat!"

Kris menuruti perintah Min Seok. Ia lalu berjalan dengan agak terseok ke toilet.

Saat menunggu Kris, Min Seok melihat seseorang di gerbang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Min Seok memicingkan matanya, berusaha melihat siapa itu.

Dan setelah mengenali orang itu, matanya membelalak.

(´▽`) - cˇ εˇ) I Love You, So What? ◎(￣^￣)====◎)_")

Kris yang merasa lututnya sudah lebih baik lalu keluar dari toilet. Ia telah bisa berjalan normal.

Saat di lapangan, Kris tidak menemukan Min Seok.

"Min Seok?"

Tak ada yang menyahut. Kris memutuskan untuk mengambil tasnya dahulu.

Saat masuk kelas, Kris melihat bahwa tas Min Seok masih disana. Tapi Kris tak ambil pusing. Ia lalu memakai backpack Minseok dan tas selempangnya.

Ketika keluar dari kelas, Kris tetap tidak menemukan Min Seok.

Kris memutuskan untuk pulang, mungkin Min Seok meninggalkannya. Tapi matanya membulat ketika melihat ke arah gerbang.

Disana ada Min Seok, dengan seorang namja lain. Namja itu bahkan mencium pipi Min Seok.

Tangan Kris mengepal, sementara dadanya berdenyut. Kris lalu memegang dadanya.

'Kenapa... disini sakit?'

Kris lalu berlari menuju Min Seok dan namja itu. Tapi ketika Kris hampir mencapai mereka berdua, Namja itu telah pergi dengan motornya.

Dengan geram Kris meraih tangan Min Seok dan mencengkramnya erat, membuat si empunya tangan menoleh.

"Oh kau, kukira siapa"

"Ayo pulang" ujar Kris dingin.

Hening. Kris berjalan dengan sangat cepat dan menarik Min Seok.

Setelah sampai dirumah mereka, Kris bertanya dengan emosi.

"Siapa tadi?"

"Huh?"

"Siapa yang tadi menciummu hah?!"

"Kenapa nadamu marah begitu? Dia pacarku, Xi Lu Han"

"Kau tahu kenapa aku marah?"

"Ani"

Kris lalu membanting pintu rumah mereka.

"Karena kau tunanganku bodoh!"

"Lalu?"

"Putuskan pacarmu itu!"

"Mwoya? Kau cemburu huh?"

"Cemburu? Huh. Tidak sama sekali"

"Lalu kenapa kau semarah itu?"

"SUDAH KUBILANG KAU TUNANGANKU!" geram Kris.

"Tapi itu terpaksa bukan? Maksudku, kita bahkan tidak saling menyukai. Ini semua hanya status. Atau jangan-jangan, kau cinta padaku?"

"Kau mimpi ya?!"

"Marahmu itu pasti beralasan. Untuk apa kau memarahiku? Seharusnya jika kau tidak menyukaiku maka kau tidak perduli apa yang kulakukan. Kau cemburu kan?"

Skak mat. Kris terdiam.

"Sudahlah! Sana belikan aku kopi!"

Min Seok mengangkat bahunya, ia sedang malas berdebat. Jadi lebih baik turuti saja si tuan besar ini.

Ketika Min Seok telah keluar membeli kopi, Kris menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa ia bertindak seperti itu.

Cemburu? Mungkinkah?

"Aish!" makinya sambil membanting remote tv.

Drrtt...Drrtt

Hp Kris bergetar. Dengan malas ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Aahhh~~ Kriishh~~ Moreehh~ Ahhh~"

Mata Kris membulat mendengar suara itu. Ia kenal suara ini.

"B-Baekhyun?"

"Ahh theree theree ahhh KRISS!"

Kris menutup telfonnya.

Shit, adiknya terbangun hanya karena desahan mantannya itu.

Kris bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana menenangkan adiknya.

Kris akhirnya pergi ke kamar.

"Naga! Ini kopimu!"

Kris tiba-tiba mendapat ide licik mendengar Min Seok pulang.

"Naga?"

Min Seok lalu masuk ke kamar Kris. Seandainya ia tahu bencana apa yang akan menimpanya...

Kret!

"Na-"

"Disini panas hyung, buka bajumu" ucap Kris seduktif di telinga Min Seok. Ia memeluk Min Seok dari belakang.

"K-Kris apa yang kau hmmpp"

(´▽`) - cˇ εˇ) I Love You, So What? ◎(￣^￣)====◎)_")

Min Seok membuka matanya. Hari sudah siang, untungnya sekarang minggu. Ia berusaha untuk duduk, tapi bagian bawahnya sakit sekali.

Lalu Min Seok teringat sesuatu.

Kemarin, 25 ronde.

Ia melihat ke kanannya, dan mendapati Kris yang tidur dengan tubuh polos, tanpa sehelai benangpun.

"KYAAA!"

Kris terbangun dan langsung duduk.

"Wae hyung?"

"Kau hiks kau memperkosaku hiks hiks huweeeeee" tangis Min Seok.

Kris lalu memeluk Min Seok. Dalam hati ia senang bisa menjadikan Min Seok miliknya.

"Memang kenapa hyung? Perih ya?"

"Hiks harusnya aku seme! Kalau aku seme kan aku mau melakukannya lagi!"

"Memang hyung pernah melakukannya?" Kris agak khawatir sekarang.

"Belum sih, tapi kan hmpppp"

Ucapan Min Seok terhenti karena bibir Kris yang melumatnya ganas.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kris melepas ciuman itu. Min Seok segera menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin.

"Kau jahat naga jelek" ujar Min Seok.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Kau meyadongiku"

"Ya terus? Kau kecewa tidak jadi seme?"

"Nde, lagipula kau tidak mencintaiku kan?"

"I love you, so what?"

"Huh?"

"I say i love you hyung"

"Hmm, i love you too"

"Putuskan Luhan ya hyung"

"Akan kupikirkan"

Lalu Kris mencium Min Seok lagi, kali ini sebuah ciuman lembut yang penuh perasaan.

"Annye- ASTAGA APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Kris buru-buru melepas ciuman dan terkejut mendapati appanya dan appa Min Seok ada di depan pintu kamarnya.

Oops!

**To Be Continued**

Nah, ini lanjutannya ^~^

Karena Yun libur, dan idenya masih fresh, updatenya kilat ^0^

Yang ini panjang lho '-')/

Semoga gak mengecewakan, maaf gak bisa bales ripiu m(_'_)m

Nanti aja dibarengin yaa~ :3

Last,

Mind to

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
?


	3. Sunday

Proudly Present

I Love You, So What?

Kini Kris, Min Seok, Mr. Wu dan Mr. Kim sekarang berada di ruang tamu rumah pasangan nyentrik kita. Mereka berempat sedang duduk di sofa.

Mr. Wu dan Mr. Kim saling bertatapan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sementara Kris dan Min Seok menunduk. Sesekali Kris mencuri-curi pandang ke Min Seok sedangkan Min Seok menendang kaki Kris kesal.

"Ehm" dehem Mr. Wu. Kris dan Min Seok mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Mr. Wu. "Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?" tanya Mr. Wu. Min Seok gelagapan dan Kris bingung menjawab apa.

"Eh, itu, ya, itu ng-"

Mr. Kim terkikik melihat pasangan itu panik. "Sebenarnya kalian melakukannya lebih cepat dari dugaan kami" Mr. Kim angkat suara. Pandangan Kris dan Min Seok beralih ke Mr. Kim. "Ma-maksud appa?" tanya Min Seok.

"Sebenarnya kami berdua sudah menduga kalian akan melakukan ini. Tapi diluar perkiraan, kalian melakukannya lebih cepat dari dugaan" jelas Mr. Kim. Mr. Wu mengangguk. "Kami kira kalian akan melakukannya beberapa minggu lagi" tambah Mr. Wu.

Min Seok dan Kris terdiam. Tidak menyangka sama sekali.

"Ya sudah, appa dan Mr. Wu datang hanya untuk menjenguk kalian. Sepertinya kalian sudah mesra. Baiklah, pernikahan kalian akan dilakukan saat kenaikan kelas nanti" Mr. Kim berbicara lagi sambil tersenyum.

"WHAT? ARTINYA BULAN DEPAN?!" tanya Min Seok dengan heboh. Mr. Wu mengangguk.

"T-tapi appa ak-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kalian kan sudah melakukannya, lebih baik kalian menikah agar nanti kalau mau melakukannya lagi tidak terganggu, lagipula nanti bisa lebih puas" ujar Mr. Wu menyeringai. Wajah Kris dan Min Seok memerah mendengarnya.

"Kris, uang bulananmu dan Min Seok akan kami transfer nanti. Sekarang kami akan pulang dulu, minggu depan kami kesini lagi. Kalian mau melanjutkan yang tadi? Sekalian buatkan kami cucu yang banyak. Maaf mengganggu" ucap Mr. Kim. Min Seok terbelalak sedangkan Kris menyeringai mesum. Saat Min Seok berdiri hendak kabur, Kris langsung menggendong namja berandalan itu dengan posisi bridal style. Kali ini Kris menggendong Min Seok menuju kamar Min Seok.

"APPA! HELP, AKU DICULIK NAGA MES-"

Blam!

Pintu ditutup. Mr. Wu dan Mr. Kim tertawa lalu pergi ke kantor masing-masing, tak lupa mengunci pintu depan pastinya.

**(´****`) - cˇ εˇ) I Love You, So What? ****(****)====****)_")**

Min Seok terbangun. Ia melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Cih, pantas saja ia lapar. Mereka bermain dari jam 11 pagi sampai jam 4 sore tadi. Min Seok ingin makan, tapi ia memutuskan untuk mandi dulu.

Min Seok mencoba berdiri, tapi ia malah jatuh lagi ke kasur saking sakitnya tubuh bagian bawahnya. Si naga mesum itu terlalu kasar tadi.

'Argh! Seandainya aku Superman, sudah kubunuh naga itu dengan laser dari mataku' batin Min Seok kesal. Ia lalu mencoba berdiri lagi, tapi tetap saja ia terjatuh ke kasur. Min Seok lalu memikirkan cara bagaimana ia pergi ke kamar mandi. Ia terus berpikir sampai merasakan ada sepasang tangan kekar melingkari lehernya.

"Hi chagiya" bisik suara berat di telinga Min Seok. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan si naga. Kris menghembuskan nafasnya di ceruk leher Min Seok, ia bangga melihat 'hasil karya'nya yang cukup banyak di tubuh Min Seok.

"Lepaskan aku, aku mau mandi! Dasar naga mesum!" ucap Min Seok sambil melepaskan kalungan tangan Kris di lehernya. Ia berusaha bangkit lagi, dan ia jatuh ke kasur lagi. Kris terkikik melihat Min Seok. Kris lalu bangkit dan menggendong Min Seok bridal style. Min Seok yang kaget mulai meronta, ia takut si naga jelek ini ada 'maksud terselubung'.

Kris membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan kakinya. Ia lalu menurunkan Min Seok di bathtub yang airnya sudah penuh –Min Seok mengisinya kemarin malam-, sedangkan ia sendiri ikut masuk ke dalam. Min Seok cukup was-was sekarang.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Min Seok dengan sengit. Kris terkekeh. "Ya mandilah, badanku bau sperma begini" jawab Kris. Min Seok mendengus kesal.

"Chagi-"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu!"

"Min Seokkie hyung, omong-omong tadi desahanmu bagus" ujar Kris sambil memasang wajah polosnya. Min Seok melotot.

"Apa maksudmu?" ketus Min Seok. Kris mengangkat dua bahunya, tangannya mengambil sabun. "Maksudku suaramu merdu tadi. Ahh Kris moree ahhh~" ucap Kris sambil menirukan suara Min Seok tadi. Min Seok menggeplak kepala Kris.

"Dasar pervert!" seru Min Seok. Sementara Kris tidak peduli, ia menyabuni badan Min Seok. Min Seok hanya diam saat disabuni.

"Hyung, gantian dong sabunin aku~" rengek Kris setelah selesai menyabuni tubuh Min Seok. Min Seok menghela nafasnya. "Nde nde, bawel banget sih. Lagian gak usah ngerengek gitu, udah jelek tambah jelek" kata Min Seok. Kini ia yang menyabuni badan Kris. Kris hanya mengamati bagaimana gerak-gerik dan ekspresi Min Seok saat menyabuni tubuhnya.

**(´****`) - cˇ εˇ) I Love You, So What? ****(****)====****)_")**

Kini Min Seok dan Kris tengah makan bersama di ruang makan. Sesekali Kris terkikik geli melihat Min Seok yang makan dengan lahap.

"Hyungie~" ucap Kris. Min Seok menoleh. "Apwa?" tanyanya dengan mulut penuh makanan. "Ani" jawab Kris sambil menyuapkan bulgogi ke mulutnya.

"Benben" panggil Min Seok. Kris mengerutkan kening. "Benben?" ulang Kris. "Anggap saja panggilan khusus untukmu" Kris tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan Min Seok. "Nah Ben, waktu kau dikepung namja-namja kecentilan itu kau sedang apa?" tanya Min Seok. Kris menelan bulgoginya sebelum menjawab. "Oh, aku sedang mencarimu hyungie. Aku khawatir kau hilang diculik" jawab Kris.

"Aku tidak akan hilang diculik, pabbo. Tapi untunglah kau pakai celana panjang dan sweater waktu itu. Kalau tidak bisa mati aku gara-gara ada berita 'Seorang namja menyelamatkan tunangannya yang berbusana kolor angry birds'. Itu akan sangat memalukan" ujar Min Seok lagi. Kris merengut. "Tentu saja aku menggantinya, yang boleh melihat 'adikku' kan cuma hyungie saja~" jawab Kris sambil menggoda Min Seok. Min Seok sendiri malah melemparkan sendok ke arah Kris –yang berhasil dihindari Kris-.

"Dasar naga mesum, lagipula apa hubungannya kolor dengan 'adikmu' itu, ck" kata Min Seok. Kris tersenyum jahil. "Ya ada dong hubungannya. Kolor kan fungsinya melindungi 'adikku' hyungie" jelas Kris –sok- lugu. Min Seok hanya berdecak kesal. "Oh iya hyung, waktu kau bilang 'nado saranghae' kau serius tidak?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba.

Min Seok terdiam. Ia menelan makanannya dengan susah."Kau sendiri serius tidak?" bukannya menjawab, Min Seok malah balik bertanya.

"Aku serius. Hyung sendiri?" tanya Kris harap-harap cemas.

Setelah berpikir sebentar, Min Seok menjawab "Aku juga serius. Saranghae Wu Yi Fan" ucap Min Seok sambil tersenyum. Kris ikut tersenyum senang. "Nado saranghae hyungie~" balas Kris, ia senang perasaannya terbalas.

Padahal di lubuk hatinya, Min Seok tidak yakin dengan semua itu.

**(´****`) - cˇ εˇ) I Love You, So What? ****(****)====****)_")**

Setelah selesai makan, Kris dan Min Seok pergi ke kamar Min Seok yang notabene lebih besar dari kamar Kris. Min Seok sebenarnya tidak setuju Kris ikut tidur di kamarnya, tapi setelah memaksa dan berjanji akan mencuci seprai mereka yang 'kotor', Min Seok menerimanya. Setelah mengganti seprai, Min Seok berbaring diikuti Kris. Min Seok lalu menyalakan TV dan menonton drama. Kris yang ada disebelahnya membawa Min Seok ke pelukannya, Min Seok sendiri tidak menolak, ia malah menyamankan diri di pelukan Kris.

"Hyung, 'main' lagi?" bisik Kris tiba-tiba sambil menjilat daun telinga Min Seok. Min Seok bergerak tidak nyaman. Ia memukul Kris dengan bantal, membuat aktivitas Kris terhenti. "Tidak" jawab Min Seok tegas.

"Hyungie~"

"Tidak, Yi Fan. Besok kita sekolah"

Kris mendengus. Ia pun memilih mengalah. Kris makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

'_Geurae Wolf, Naega Wolf, Auuuu~'_

Min Seok melepaskan pelukan Kris, hpnya berdering barusan. Ia pergi ke ruang tamu untuk menerima telpon.

"Annyeong"

"..."

Min Seok terkejut mendengar suara diseberang sana.

"Ada apa?"

"..."

"Tidak bisa, aku besok sekolah"

"..."

"Kejutan apa?"

"..."

"Aish sudahlah terserah, Annyeong"

"..."

Telpon ditutup, Min Seok kembali ke kamarnya.

"Siapa hyungie?" tanya Kris sebal. "Bukan siapa-siapa" jawab Min Seok berbohong. Lalu Kris menarik Min Seok kedalam pelukannya lagi, tidak lama kemudian mereka tertidur.

Sementara disana, sesosok manusia tengah tertawa-tawa di apartemennya.

"Hahahahaha, i'll got you, _Baozi"_

**To Be Continued**

Oke ini udah dilanjut lagi, kemarin ada reader minta M-Preg. Chingudeul semua setuju nggak? Kalau setuju iya Yun buat m-preg :3

Balasan Review:

**lee seokie:** udah dilanjut, Luhan Baekhyun Chanyeol? Yang pasti nanti mereka punya kapel kkk

** shinta lang:** LuMin-nya di chap depan nde :3

**haeyeolhun: **Masa? Aduh jadi tersapu/?. Sengaja komedinya dibanyakin, soalnya nanti bakalan ada konplik geje khas Yun kkk~ Krisnya gengsi, jadi malu ngomongnya juga wkwkwk

**askasufa: **bisa jadi campu-campur kkk~

**sayakanoicinoe:** oke, review lagi pwease?

**nonabaozi: **Iya, kan dia masih wakil ketua geng fufufufu

**hyona21:** Rare couple :3 iya di-skip, kan ratenya T hwhwhwhw

** ada tiada 73: **udah dilanjut :3 orang ketiga? Ada dong pastinya :3

**nur991fah: **kkk, apdet kilat

**Park HanSeok: **ini nextnya, review lagi ndee~~

**Initial D 0326:** nah itu lanjutannya /tunjuk atas/

**CermePhinaaa:** Iya mereka lucu, tapi cocok kok :3 Kan Kris ganteng Xiumin imut hwhwhw~ Aduh makasih banget sarannya, iya yang kemarin lebih ke percakapan sih -_- ini udah diperbaikin, gimana? Saran lagi yaa~

**esthiSipil: **Emm, gimana ya? Liat nanti aja ya /wink/

**feyy: **Iya dong macho, Krisnya cimidh tapi Cuma ke Xiu aja kok :3 Iya, kan ada pepatah 'yang macho tidak selalu diatas dan yang unyu tidak selalu di bawah' *ngaco* entahlah, Yun emang seneng bikin Xiu macho terus Krisnya unyu, tapi tetep Kris seme :3

**iniaku: **Waduuh Xiu banyak pens, oke dah dilanjut :3

**Linkz:** apdetnya kilat kan /wink/ tenang, appanya gak ganggu terlalu lama kok kkk~ Amin, semoga banyak ide Yunnya jadi gak discontinued :3

**Guest:** Xiu walau manly tetep imut/? Jadinya tetep uke deh

**Minseokkie:** Udah dilanjut nde, ditunggu reviewnya~

**kim hyun soo:** udah lanjut :3 M-preg? Boleh juga, tapi nanti dulu ya, takutnya ada yang gak suka M-preg. Iya Xiu itu imut-imut babi /plak/ maksudnya imut-imut bayi :3 Moment romantisnya ditampung dulu, nanti ada saatnya kkk~ Ini nggak lama kan?

"Yok semuanya diripiu dulu, kalo gak ripiu nanti saya gak dibayar -3- buruan itu pencet tombol di bawah terus ripiu. Nggak ripiu nanti dismekdon kaya Kris" ancam Min Seok sambil bersmirk ria


	4. Konflik

Proudly Present

I Love You, So What?

"KRIS! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" sebuah teriakan maha dahsyat terdengar jelas di rumah Min Seok dan Kris. Padahal ini masih jam 6 pagi.

Min Seok memelototkan matanya kepada sesosok makhluk tampan yang hanya nyengir kuda. Emosinya sudah meletup-letup di kepalanya. Bagaimana tidak, dapurnya hancur berantakan. Min Seok yakin ia yang harus membersihkan semua ini, karena sang pelaku –Kris- malah tersenyum geje.

"Jawab aku! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" tanya Min Seok lagi. Kris nyengir lagi. "Aku Cuma mau buat sarapan kok" jawabnya tanpa beban. Otomatis perempatan jalan pindah ke dahi Min Seok.

"Buat sarapan katamu?! Lihat! Dapur kita hancur! Lalu mana sarapannya?!" geram Min Seok. Kris menunjukkan sepiring telur yang berwarna hitam kelam akibat gosong. Min Seok semakin membulatkan matanya. "APA?! ITU SARAPAN KATAMU?! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU YA?!" teriak Min Seok dengan suara yang lebih dahsyat dari sebelumnya. Kris menutup telinganya.

"Aish, sudahlah! Aku tidak akan sarapan! Sana bersihkan semua kekacauan ini! Aku mau mandi dulu!" ujar Min Seok.

"Tapi-"

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya selesai aku mandi, kekacauan ini juga harus sudah selesai!" balas Min Seok lagi. Ia mengambil handuknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Tidak berapa lama terdengar suara gemericik air. Sedangkan Kris menghela nafasnya kesal.

**I Love You, So What?**

Min Seok duduk di bangkunya. Raut wajahnya masih kesal, ia juga mengabaikan Kris sedari tadi.

"Hyungie~" panggil Kris dengan manjanya.

"..."

"Mianhae nde~"

"..."

"Min Seokkie hyung~"

"..."

"Chagiya~"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu atau kau benar-benar akan kubuat menderita, Wu Yi Fan" seru Min Seok sarkastik. Ia meraih tasnya lalu berjalan ke arah bangku seseorang. Min Seok membisikkan sesuatu ke namja itu, lalu namja itu mengangguk. Namja itu meraih tasnya lalu pindah ke bangku Min Seok. Sedangkan Min Seok duduk di bangku namja tadi.

"Hei Joonmyeon, kenapa kau duduk disini?" tanya Kris sinis, ia tidak suka bangku Min Seok ditempati namja lain. Namja disebelah Kris hanya meliriknya. "Min Seok hyung yang memintanya padaku. Sudahlah, jangan berbicara lagi" jawab Joonmyeon santai. Baru saja Kris hendak memarahi ketua kelasnya yang menyebalkan itu, Kim saenim datang diikuti seorang namja yang asing baginya.

"Annyeong semua"

"Annyeong saem"

"Setelah kita kedatangan Min Seok kemarin, kita dapat teman baru lagi hari ini. Nah nak, perkenalkan dirimu" seru Kim saenim.

Namja disebelahnya berdehem kecil.

"Hi everyone, namaku Xi Lu Han. Aku pindahan dari SM SHS. Tak usah memandangku dengan kagum begitu, aku tau aku tampan dan cantik disaat bersamaan. Tapi harap ingat statusku itu seme. Aku keturunan China, aku pindah ke Korea saat umurku 7 tahun. Kepindahanku kesini untuk menyusul seseorang yang benar-benar berarti untukku" jelas Lu Han sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Kris dan Min Seok terkejut. Bedanya, jika raut Min Seok menunjukkan kebahagiaan, Kris justru menampilkan ekspresi benci.

"Oh ya, siapa itu Lu Han?" tanya Kim saenim. Lu Han tersenyum kecil. "Baozi, saenim" jawabnya. Kim saenim mengerutkan keningnya. "Siapa 'baozi' itu? Setahuku itu sejenis makanan" tanya Kim saenim lagi.

"Baozi itu Kim Min Seok, rekanku sekaligus kekasih tersayangku"

**I Love You, So What?**

Kris tidak tahan lagi, ia berdiri lalu keluar kelas tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Kim saenim. Ia terus berjalan, kaki-kaki panjangnya itu lalu membawanya menuju tempat yang sepi.

Atap sekolah.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kris merebahkan tubuhnya disana. Matanya menatap langit biru.

Kris benar-benar butuh menenangkan diri dari emosinya sekarang.

Emosi?

Ya, dia emosi. Pasalnya sejak kedatangan Lu Han ke kelasnya Kris benar-benar marah.

Bagaimana tidak, Lu Han seenaknya duduk disebelah Min Seok. Memanggil Min Seok dengan 'Baozi' atau 'Yeobo'. Lu Han bahkan berani menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Min Seok.

Tidak seharusnya Lu Han melakukan itu! Hanya dia yang boleh melakukannya! Tolong garis bawahi, HANYA KRIS SEORANG!

Apa kata Lu Han? Kekasih?

Persetan dengan semua itu! Dia RESMI tunangan Min Seok! Dia bahkan telah memiliki Min Seok seutuhnya!

Tapi kemudian Kris berpikir, benarkah Min Seok sudah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya?

Apakah hati dan cinta Min Seok benar-benar dimilikinya?

Benarkah?

Lalu kenapa tadi Min Seok tidak memberontak diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Lu Han?

Kenapa dia terlihat menikmatinya?

Dan kenapa... dadanya sakit sekali?

**I Love You, So What?**

Kris turun dari atap ketika mendengar bel berbunyi. Cacing-cacing diperutnya sudah bernyanyi-nyanyi dari tadi.

Saat hendak ke kantin, Kris melihat Min Seok sedang bergandengan tangan dengan Lu Han.

Lalu setelah itu, Lu Han memeluk Min Seok erat.

Kris tidak tinggal diam, ia menghampiri mereka berdua. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk meninju wajah Lu Han sedangkan tangannya yang satunya menarik Min Seok dari pelukan Lu Han. Lu Han tersungkur jatuh, namun wajannya menyeringai.

Min Seok memberontak ketika ditarik Kris, ia melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Kris.

"HENTIKAN KRIS! TAK SEPANTASNYA KAU BERSIKAP SEPERTI ITU TERHADAP LU HAN!" teriak Min Seok dengan sangat kencang. Kris menatap Min Seok tajam.

"Aku pantas melakukannya. Dia memelukmu sembarangan! Lagipula bukankah Park saem menyuruhku menjagamu seminggu ini?!" balas Kris. Min Seok benar-benar geram dibuatnya.

"DIA KEKASIHKU KRIS! DIA BERHAK MEMELUKKU! Lagipula dia bukan orang jahat, jadi tak usah menjagaku darinya!" marah Min Seok lagi.

"KEKASIH KATAMU? LALU AKU KAU ANGGAP APA HAH?! AKU TUNANGANMU KIM MIN SEOK! KITA RESMI BERTUNANGAN!" sahut Kris tak kalah keras. Satu sekolah mengerumuni mereka dari jauh.

"AKU MENGANGGAPMU MEREPOTKAN, KAU PUAS?! DAN LAGI KITA BUKAN BERTUNANGAN WU YI FAN, KITA DITUNANGKAN!" amuk Min Seok. Kris terdiam, ia membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

Sementara itu Min Seok membangunkan Lu Han dan pergi dari sana. Park saenim datang dan mengucapkan sesuatu ke Kris.

"Maaf Kris, kau tidak perlu menjaga Min Seok lagi sekarang. Min Seok bilang ia sudah merasa aman dengan dijaga oleh Lu Han"

**I Love You, So What?**

Kris duduk tak jauh dari meja Lu Han dan Min Seok. Kris hanya memesan milkshake saja, ia hanya berniat mendengarkan percakapan Min Seok dan Lu Han.

"Lulu, kenapa kau pindah kesini? Bagaimana dengan Growl huh? Masa iya setelah wakilnya pindah ketuanya juga pindah"

"Hei baozi, kau dengar kan tadi aku ngomong apa dikelas. Aku kesini untuk menyusulmu yeobo~"

Kris mendengus kesal saat melihat wajah Min Seok bersemu merah, ia bahkan tidak pernah melihat wajah itu –kecuali di ranjang tentunya-.

"T-tapi bagaimana dengan Growl?"

"Tenanglah, aku menunjuk Yi Xing untuk menggantikanku sementara. Oh iya, omong-omong kemarin Got7 cari masalah lagi"

"Apa? Bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Ya seperti biasalah, mereka mengepung kami. Tapi tetap saja mereka kalah"

"Baguslah kalau begitu"

"Makin lama kau makin cantik saja baozi~"

"Da-dasar gombal. Aku kan namja"

Cih, menyebalkan sekali si Lahan itu. Kris memilih menghabiskan milkshakenya dan pergi dari kantin.

Kini Kris berjalan pergi menuju taman belakang sekolah. Ia duduk di kursi taman sambil memandangi hamparan rumput di depannya. Ia merenungkan semua ucapan Min Seok.

"_Nde, aku juga serius. Saranghae Wu Yi Fan"_

Serius apanya? Kalau Min Seok serius ia tentu tidak akan mengabaikan Kris dan memilih berlovey dovey bersama Lu Han.

"_AKU MENGANGGAPMU MEREPOTKAN, KAU PUAS?! DAN LAGI KITA BUKAN BERTUNANGAN WU YI FAN, KITA DITUNANGKAN!"_

Jadi, itu yang ada dipikiran Min Seok? Setelah semua yang mereka lakukan? Kris tersenyum miris.

Kris menolehkan kepalanya saat merasa ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kris mendapati Baek Hyun yang sedang memandanginya.

"Banyak masalah ya Kris hyung?" tanya Baek Hyun. Kris mengangguk.

"Kau mau bercerita padaku hyung?" Kris menggeleng.

"Baiklah, mungkin ini dapat membuatmu merasa lebih baik" kata Baek Hyun lagi. Baek Hyun meraih wajah Kris dan mencium bibir Kris. Kris sendiri tidak menolak, ia malah melumat lembut bibir Baek Hyun. Tatapannya lembut tapi... kosong. Di penglihatannya itu Min Seok, bukan Baek Hyun

Kris membelalakkan matanya ketika menyadari bahwa itu Baek Hyun. Ia langsung melepas tautan bibir mereka dan beranjak pergi dari taman. Baek Hyun menyeringai melihatnya.

Dan tanpa Kris sadari, Min Seok melihat semuanya dari balik tembok.

**I Love You, So What?**

Min Seok menghembuskan nafasnya.

Ini sudah jam pulang, tapi Min Seok tidak berniat sama sekali untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Ia malas bertemu Kris. Tapi ia juga bingung mau kemana, Lu Han harus pergi lebih dulu karena ada serangan lagi dari Got7.

Ketika melihat Chanyeol yang lewat, Min Seok menarik tangannya sehingga Chanyeol menghampiri Min Seok.

"Ada apa hyung? Kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Chanyeol. Min Seok menggeleng.

"Aku ikut kau pulang ya?"

"Eh? Kan kau punya rumah hyung"

"Ayolah, aku malas kesana"

"Baiklah, kajja"

Min Seok lalu berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol yang menyeringai.

**I Love You, So What?**

Sudah jam 8 malam, tapi Min Seok sama sekali belum berniat untuk pulang.

"Hyung, kau mau ikut?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Min Seok yang sedang tiduran di sofa menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Chanyeol sudah memakai baju casual.

"Kemana?"

"Ke bar, aku mau bertemu temanku dulu"

Min Seok berpikir sebentar, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

**I Love You, So What?**

Min Seok duduk di meja bartender, lalu memesan vodka.

Sudah berapa lama ia tidak kesini?

Dulu, dia akan minum sampai mabuk, menari-nari dibawah lampu disko dan berakhir dengan diantarnya ia oleh temannya ke rumah.

Min Seok tersenyum mengingat masa lalunya, ia lalu meneguk vodka yang dipesannya. Min Seok sudah tidak peduli si Chanyeol yang hilang entah kemana. Saat ini ia perlu menjernihkan pikirannya.

Tidak terasa Min Seok telah menghabiskan 6 gelas vodka. Kepalanya mulai pusing, ia juga mulai meracau tidak jelas.

Lalu Chanyeol datang, Chanyeol menyeringai melihat Min Seok yang sudah mabuk. Tanpa sungkan ia memagut bibir Min Seok. Min Seok tidak melawan, ia pikir itu adalah Kris. Min Seok hanya terdiam.

Ciuman keduanya semakin panas, tangan Chanyeol telah menyusup ke dalam baju Min Seok. Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya.

Saat Chanyeol hendak membuat kissmark di leher Min Seok, Chanyeol tersungkur jatuh ketika seseorang meninju wajahnya. Chanyeol mendongak, melihat siapa yang memukulnya.

Itu Lu Han.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Lu Han segera menarik Min Seok keluar dari bar, lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya. Ia tidak berniat menghajar Chanyeol, ia masih lelah setelah bertarung tadi.

"Kris? Itu kau?" tanya Min Seok. Lu Han tersenyum.

"Aku Lu Han baozi sayang" jawabnya. Lu Han menutup pintu mobil. Ia lalu menyalakan mobilnya. Lu Han memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

Min Seok masih meracau tidak jelas, Lu Han hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dari sejak masih Junior HS, Min Seok memang sering mabuk-mabukkan. Lu Han juga pernah tentunya, tapi tidak sesering Min Seok.

Setelah beberapa lama memacu mobilnya, Lu Han berhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Lu Han menggendong Min Seok dipunggungnya lalu mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut.

Ketika pintu dibuka, Lu Han masuk tanpa berkata apapun. Ia membawa Min Seok ke kamar Kris. Yup, itu rumah Kris dan Min Seok.

Lu Han lalu membaringkan Min Seok di kasur Kris, sementara Kris masih menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan horror.

"Apa yang kau laku-"

"Min Seok pergi ke bar, dia mabuk. Kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku yang mau mengantar Min Seok kesini" ujar Lu Han memotong perkataan Kris.

Kris terdiam. Lu Han mendekatinya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Walaupun begitu, ingatlah Kris. Baozi hanya milikku, bersiaplah bersaing denganku nanti" bisik Lu Han sambil menyeringai. Lalu ia melenggang pergi keluar dari rumah itu dengan santainya.

Blam!

Lu Han menutup pintu rumah itu dengan keras.

Sementara itu Kris menatap Min Seok yang terus meracau tidak jelas. Tatapannya menyiratkan...kecewa?

Entahlah, Kris juga tidak tahu kenapa itu.

"Kris~ hik kenapa kau hik menciumnya hik?" racau Min Seok lagi. Kris mengerutkan kening. Ia duduk disebelah Min Seok yang berbaring diranjang queen size miliknya.

"Mencium siapa hm?" tanya Kris, tangannya mengelus surai milik Min Seok. Bagaimanapun juga ia masih punya rasa ke namja ini. Kris juga tidak tahu, perasaan itu muncul tiba-tiba.

"Si eye hik liner itu hik" racau Min Seok lagi. Elusan tangan Kris di surainya berhenti. Kris diam.

"Aku hik melihatmu hik dari balik tembok hik" Kris semakin bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia membiarkan Min Seok terus meracau.

"Sentuh aku hik Kris~" racau Min Seok lagi yang berhasil membuat Kris tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Kubilang hik sentuh aku hik"

"Tapi kan-"

"Tak ada penolakan hik" racau Min Seok lagi, kali ini ia bangkit dan memagut bibir Kris. Dan selanjutnya mereka terbang ke surga dunia.

'Kalau memang kita akan berpisah, biarkan aku menikmati canduku tehadapmu untuk yang terakhir kali hyung'

**To Be Continued**

Oke ini mengecewakan, iya Yun tahu, maap nde m(_'_)m

Kemarin banyak yang minta M-Preg, Cuma Yun ngerasa kurang sreg aja. Kan disini Min Seok oppa manly, kalau ngidam... '-')

Coba chingudeul jelasin alasannya mau M-Preg atau nggaknya '-'

Oh iya, Yun mau UTS dulu, jadi hiatus dulu seminggu K? ^~^

Doain ya chingudeul, ntar dikasih video KrisMin lagi 'baby making' kkk~ /evil laugh/

_Balasan Review:_

**hyona21: **oh ooc banget malah wakakaka xD iya cepet, soalnya bikinnya juga buru-buru -_-

**lee seokie: **Iya kasian ya, tapi gapapa lah sekali-kali dia menderita kkk~ Udah dilanjut nde

**feyy: **iya chingu Yun juga tadinya gak bakal M-Preg, tapi kita tunggu aja reader lainnya mau atau nggak

**esthiSipil: **Udah diapdet ndee~ Iya Min Seok itu SeKe kayanya -_- Ngidamnya? Wah belum kepikiran tuh kkk~

**ada tiada 73: **Iya, BaekYeol lagi bikin rencana :3 Luhannya udah nongol ndee~

**sayakanoicinoe:** udah apdet chingu, review lagi nde~

**hunjong: **eits, Min Seok belum cinta loh sama Kris, baru sekedar suka doang

**AngAng13:** Kris emang rada-rada disini kkk~ /ditampol Kris/ oke, udah diupdate

**Initial D 0326: **Min Seok masih dilema tuh milih Lu Han atau Kris kkk /taboked/ Oke, ini pihak netral nde :3 Udah diapdet ndee~

**nur991fah:** M-Preg? Oke usulan ditampung.

**kim hyun soo: **Iya Kris semacam 'kecanduan' sama si bakpao kk~ mian nde, ini udah dipanjangin kok. M-Preg? Oke, akan dipikirkan. Oh tentu pasti nantinya saling suka. Tapiiii,,, ada 'ujiannya' dulu :3

**Minseokkie:** Iya dong, Yun nggak akan tega bikin ff KrisMin tapi Xiunya hamil anak Chanyeol -_- Usulannya ditampung dulu yaa~

**babyhun: **Nadoannyeong~ Iya ini sudah diapdet, semoga suka ^~^

Last,

R-E-V-I-E-W? /sodorin vodka/


	5. Terbangun

Proudly Present

**I Love You, So What?**

* * *

Min Seok menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Merasa mimpinya terganggu, Min Seok membuka matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya. Ia kemudian duduk di tepian ranjang. Min Seok mengedarkan pandangannya.

Ini kamar Kris, bukan kamarnya.

Min Seok lalu mecoba mengingat kenapa ia bisa ada disini. Dan hal yang terakhir ia ingat, ia terlalu mabuk di bar waktu itu.

Min Seok menggeram kesal, si naga itu pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu padanya. Ia menyibakkan selimut Kris dan bangkit berdiri. Ia tidak merasakan bokongnya sakit seperti biasa, tapi apa pedulinya? Justru itu lebih bagus. Min Seok lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan membanting pintunya.

Brak!

Kris yang sedang menonton tv mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Min Seok. Keduanya beradu pandang. Min Seok dengan death glarenya dan Kris dengan mata elang dingin miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku huh?" tanya Min Seok, berusaha mengintimidasi Kris. Kris mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau mabuk, dan kau yang mau" jawab Kris cuek. Ia kembali menonton TV.

"Apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Min Seok lagi.

"Please Min Seok, kau tidak polos, semua orang tahu itu. Kau juga pasti tahu apa yang aku maksud"

"KAU! BERANI SEKALI KAU WU YI FAN!" teriak Min Seok kesal. Kris yang terganggu mematikan TV-nya dan berdiri menghadap Min Seok.

"Jangan berisik Min Seok, ini masih pagi. Kau meng-"

"PERSETAN DENGAN ITU! ENYAH KAU DARI RUMAH INI! AKU MUAK MELIHATMU DAN SEGALA TINGKAH LAKUMU!" Min Seok berteriak lagi. Kris membelalakkan matanya, tapi hanya sesaat.

"Kau mau begitu? Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Aku juga akan menelepon Appa agar pernikahan dan pertunangan kita dibatalkan saja. Itu yang kau mau kan? Tenang saja, aku tidak keberatan. Sana telepon Luhanmu dan suruh dia tinggal disini. Aku kasihan kau nanti tinggal sendiri" balas Kris menyeringai, sementara Min Seok terdiam. Tidak menyangka Kris begitu.

Kris lalu masuk ke kamarnya, mencari koper miliknya. Dengan kasar ia membuka pintu lemari dan mengeluarkan semua bajunya, memasukkannya ke dalam koper besarnya. Selesai.

Kris keluar dari kamarnya dan menatap Min Seok yang memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Oke Min Seok. Aku akan pergi sekarang, kau tidak perlu lagi menceramahiku. Kau juga tidak akan bertemu lagi orang mesum menyebalkan seperti aku. Sebenarnya aku cinta kamu, tapi kupikir kau lebih senang bersama dengan Luhan, Seok. Aku tidak apa-apa kok, jangan khawatirkan aku. Dan nanti disekolah, aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk bersikap tidak pernah mengenalmu, walau sulit. Bye Kim Min Seok" ucap Kris, ia mencium pipi Min Seok sekilas. Kris kemudian berjalan keluar rumah. Setelah ia sampai di ambang pintu, Kris menolehkan kepalanya melihat Min Seok. Min Seok masih bersikap tak acuh padanya. Kris tersenyum getir, sebelum menutup pintu dengan pelan.

Dan tepat saat pintu ditutup, saat itulah Min Seok jatuh terduduk ke lantai. Menangis pelan dalam kesunyian.

**TBC  
**

Pendek? Sengaja, mau liat berapa orang yang masih inget sama ni epep abal-abal e.e

Coba review yang mau dilanjut /tawa nista/ /ditabok/


End file.
